Displays having microscopic light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are known as micro-LED, mLED, and μLED. As the name implies, micro-LED displays have arrays of micro-LEDs forming the individual pixel elements.
A pixel may be a minute area of illumination on a display screen, one of many from which an image is composed. In other words, pixels may be small discrete elements that together constitute an image as on a display. These primarily square or rectangular-shaped units may be the smallest item of information in an image. Pixels are normally arranged in a 2-dimensional grid, and are represented using dots, squares, or rectangles. Pixels may be the basic building blocks of a display or digital image and with geometric coordinates.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.